London Bombings
by starlightdreamer052000
Summary: deals with what happend in london last week. Please do not take lightly. HGSS so if you don't like the pairing don't read.


Ok, I don't own Harry Potter and my English sucks, too. With that said, before I start the story, I would like to take the time to say this fan fiction involves issues to do with the London bombings. It is in no way to be taken lightly as many people were killed and injured in these attacks. My thoughts are with those whose friends and relatives are still missing.

And a wonderfull thank you to my beta Natsuyouri

The war on the wizarding world was finally over. Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort and finally the wizarding world was getting back to normal. Unfortunately, when things go good for something in the world, they turn bad for something else.

Hermione Jane Granger was what one might initially class as an average girl: medium height, build, and curly brown hair. However, that's where people go wrong to look at people and judge by face value. Hermione Jane Granger was one of the most accomplished witches of all time. She stood by the savior of the wizarding world. Yet to her, he was just Harry, her best friend. Hermione's NEWTS scores were the highest ever produced at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She excelled at anything she put her mind to. Yet behind all this, there was a dark side to Hermione; one she wished she had never been exposed to. However, as much as a person may wish they could change events or things from their past, we never can. Sometimes it shows a person what they are capable of.

Hermione woke up on Thursday, July 7th 2005, the same way she had woken up the last 421 days, screaming. Her mind was flooded with images of the last battle. The night Voldemort had been killed. The night she had killed. It was in the mist of the war when her other best friend Ronald Bilius Weasley got killed by the Avada Kedavera. Hermione was so enraged that she had marched up to Ron's killer one, Lucius Malfoy, and Kedavera-ed him herself.

"Hermione darling, you best start to get ready. You'll need to catch the tube because your father's running late." Both Hermione's parent knew better then to question why their daughter woke up screaming. If they pressured the matter it would only end in another argument.

"Ok mum, I'll be down shortly." The reason Hermione was taking the London Underground was simple. She may have been born a witch, but her parents were Muggles. She was brought up Muggle and so she preferred the Muggle style of traveling. Sure, it was cramped and took hours longer, but it gave Hermione time to think, chill, and relax. Well, as much as you could on the London Underground anyway.

"Will you be gone all weekend, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mum. Severus is meeting me in Hogsmede and then we'll walk to the castle. There's a lot to learn before I take McGonagall's place next year. I though she would at least stay until I had fully settled, but she hasn't been the same since Dumbledore died."

"I wish you would reconsider Hermione. You're young. You don't need the weight of all the children's worries on you just yet. You haven't even finished college."

"Mum, how many times must we go over this? The wizarding world is in a mess because of the hundreds of witches and wizards who were killed in the last battle. There is no time for people just to say, 'oh, I think I'll have a year out. Or I'll go find the nicest man I can and run away with him.' We may have defeated Voldemort, but there is still plenty to be done. I have given into many thing you have asked of me, but I will never leave this."

"I didn't mean that. You're just sour because I said that Professor Snape is a cruel, heartless man who doesn't deserve your affection."

"You don't know him. You have no idea how much he has done for me and the wizarding world when Dumbledore died. He was the only one left with the knowledge to bring down Voldemort. He gave up his life to protect people and you say he's heartless?"

The thing about hindsight is you can look back and make changes. This was the reason to Hermione's backing of Severus Snape as the most loyal, kind, and caring man she had ever met. Before the war, however, was a different story.

"That is enough young lady! It wasn't that long ago you said the same about him. Now you want to marry him? I just don't get you."

With one long glaze at her mother, Hermione walked out of the house. Once she was out of earshot she whispered. "I guess you never will."

By the time Hermione arrived at the tube station, she found herself looking forward to the train journey. The tube would be packed, but at least she could watch the world go bye. One thing about riding on the tube was that whenever anybody rode on it they noticed the movements of other people, who where either finishing or starting work. These types of people were in crisp suits with briefcases in their hands. There's always the lady with the three screaming kids, who struggle to get on and off the tube, but nobody stops to help. The whole feeling behind the tube is that you're surrounded by people and yet you're on your own. The feeling happened to suit Hermione's mood right now.

Hermione's carriage was surprisingly empty when she gotten on, only two other passengers. But as the ride progressed, more and more people joined. Nearing the end of her journey to King's Cross Station, the train abruptly stopped and the lights on the train began to flicker off. Confused, Hermione looked to her left where she saw a young girl crying in her mother's lap. The young witch never got a chance to register what anybody else's reactions were because all of a sudden there was large explosion.

Hermione found herself getting thrown forward at an alarming speed into the side of the train, causing her to see nothing but black. A few minutes later, Hermione opened her eyes with a slight headache. The witch reached for her wand to check if it was still alright. Shattered completely, Hermione let out a frustrated groan. She finally noticed the little girl standing next to her, pulling at her sleeve.

"Please help! Nobody's moving and my mummy won't wake up." She whispered. The older girl could see the young girl was trembling as she gathered her into her arms.

"Shhush," Hermione said, trying to confort the girl, "Will make it out. I promise."

"I want my mummy." Hermione found her heart yearning out for the little girl, but the stronger part of her brain was in control.'

"Listen sweety, you need to be strong, ok?" Hermione started to cough as the amount of smoke rolled in. "Now, there are a lot of people here who won't make it, but you will if you just listen to me." Bodies littered the carriage floor and Hermione felt as if she was going to hurl. "My friend will be here shortly, but you can't tell anyone what you see ok?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"No, but I believe in angels. I did, the second I saw you." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"What's your name?"

"Alisha."

"Well Alisha, my name's Hermione and together we're going to get out of here." Hermione unclasped her necklace and talked into it.

"Severus! Severus, can you hear me?" After a few moments a picture emerged on the other side.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I need your help. There was an explosion on the Underground. I'm trapped and my wand is broken. I need you to get some help down here. There are so many people dying."

Within moments there was Aurors in Hermione's carriage taking out all the injured people. Severus soon joined them, just as all the bodies had been cleared. As soon as he had appeared, Hermione flung herself into his arms and cried.

"Who are you?" Alisha piped up feeling slightly scared now. Severus swooped down to the little girl.

"My name's Severus and I came here to help you. Would you like me to do that?"

"I already have an angel." And with that she moved to Hermione.

"Can I go home now?"

"Alisha, I'm sorry to say, but nobody from your world must know what happened or the wizarding world will be revealed. When your mum is better, you can live a new life with her." Hermione answered, as she and Severus exchanged looks.

"Is Mummy okay?" The girl asked with large eyes.

"Not yet, but the healers at St. Mungo's will aid her and then she will be fine." Hermione answered.

"I knew you were an angel!"

From that day on, it made Hermione realize that what you do now matters, but not what things you have done in the past. That and brooms don't seems terrifying as much after what happened.


End file.
